Ups and Downs
by grimreaper101
Summary: alex rider has just discovered that wolf is his real father. wolf gets sent off to SAS for training and Yassen is alive and there! first fanfic hope you like! changed mind. disclaimer: the usual not mine.some chaps not edited. sorry haven't wrote am sick
1. Chapter 1

**Ups and Downs**

Chapter:1

"WHAT!!" The shout rocketed through the MI6 headquarters.

In the main office, a grey man looked up and pushed the secret file he was reading back into the filing cabinet. While a woman with short black hair popped a mint into her mouth.

The pounding of about 30 guards running went past their office toward the source of the shout.

"He knows," the woman commented. The man had to hold back a snort at the obvious comment. "This isn't going to be clean," he said back. "Sara can you get in contact with Hero Lyca and tell him to get here soon".

"But sir he's on his break," he waited just a moment to allow the woman who she was talking to. "Right a way sir," he held back a smirk. They all came around to his was of thinking.

"BLUNT" the sound of running feet came towards them. A blond boy with hard, cold eyes burst through the doors without the guards and bloody knuckles. In a short sentence Alex Rider was pissed as hell. "_What_ is this," he held out a piece of paper with blood stains and crumpled from miss treatment.

Ms Jones leaned forward and shot a sympathetic look at Alex which he ignored. "DNA test," she whispered. She never wanted him to find out. "It's compulsory".

"According to this-this piece of _paper,_" Blunt had never heard the word 'paper' said with so much hatred. "Wolf is my father and some random woman is my mother". "You asked for me Blunt" came a growl from the door.

"Ah yes, Mr. Lyca," Blunt said pleasantly. "Perhaps you would like to have a look at the piece of paper that Mr. Rider is waving around" Wolf turned his gaze to the furious teen. "CUB??" Wolf shouted.

"Mr. Lyca the piece of paper." Wolf took one look before turning white and whispering "fuck" and fainting. "Well," Ms Jones said. "That was melodramatic".

"Didn't he know" Alex said calm. "No he didn't. Alan didn't see a reason to tell him" Jones said after looking at Alex. Silence descended on the room.

A moan came 3 hours later after a call to Jack, 2 cups of coffee or tea each and 3 declines for anything but a coke in a can from Alex.

Wolf sat up and looked at the piece of paper "I wondered when this would come back again" he muttered. He looked up a snort "that's so cliché: Alex explained to all of the confused looks that surrounded him.

"so.." Alex raised an eyebrow at the weird comment. "I guess you have questions" Wolf finished feeling like an idiot. "yeah who is she, for a start". Wolf sighed before answering. "An old crush that turned into a relationship. She was Irish. I was on holiday and we became friends. I always liked her, so I came out. Turned out she felt the same.

"A year later we were married and I was in my second to last year of college. Our parents wanted us to wait but we felt strongly. She got kicked out the year before because she got pregnant with you.

"I came home one day to find the house dead my wife dead and the police al over the place. I asked everywhere where you were but couldn't find any sign of you. The police thought that I was irresponsible for leaving a child alone until I reminded them that your mother was there… they couldn't find you either.

"The next day I signed up for the army swearing that no more crinimals would ever roam the streets that I protected. And then 13 years later I was in the SAS and then you came in. I was trying to get you binned so you wouldn't have to face the world yet for what it is. But you never gave up, so much like your mother always survived no matter the odds, though in the end her luck ran out. Though they said it was 10 to one.

"When I saw you go down that mountain then find you at the bottom all broken I went insane Fox nearly had to knock me out, but he and snake talked some sense into me. I saw that you had changed and decided that there was nothing I could do except be backup and make sure nothing killed you. Though that went down the toilet when I saw you run towards that helicopter.

"But now I have you again nothing like that is ever going to happen again" Wolf finished with a determined look in his eyes. He hadn't looked away from Alex once. "I guess I won't be a Rider anymore" Alex said the only thing he thought he could say without breaking down. Wolf chuckled and gave him a knowing look. "Yeah guess so."

"As touching as this is would you all mind getting out of my office." Alex and Wolf jumped they had forgot about Jones and Blunt.

They shot dazed angry looks at Blunt and walked out with Alex saying he had to go back and grab his bag. When the door had closed Jones turned to her superior and glared at him, she soo wanted to smack him but didn't want to face the consequences such as loosing her job.

"What" Blunt snapped, unable to face it anymore. "You are so insensitive." "You knew I was when you took the job." Jones glared at him once more before storming out of the office. Blunt just turned back o the work he was doing before.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter:2

The sound of sweat dripping off the soldiers onto the mat had become relaxing to Yassen. However correcting their stance and helping the new trainees learn moves was not.

Yassen sighed.

He had been doing this for three years and while it was better then the constant threats he got if he stepped out of line which happened quite a lot, especially if a Rider was involved, also the ones he got when he failed. Yes, the SAS was definitely better then Scorpia or MI6. 'At least here I'm not murdering or anything else.

Though it had taken a long time to explain why he was trustworthy. And why he wanted to be thought dead. Yassen grinned coldly at their reactions when they heard that. Yes this was definitely better.

"Alright stop your worthless at trying this, watch again and copy _exactly_" Yassen still refused to shout and hit anyone who dared to shout at him. The trainees stopped and turned to watch him. They all learnt in the first day that he was not softer then the others just because he did not shout, and the ones who didn't were usually gone in the first week because they were too stupid.

'Sir' they all called him. No one in the whole camp knew who he was truly except units K, L, M and the sergeants and the new ones gave up asking a long time ago.

"Now try successfully and Tiger stop relying on your strength and live up to your name". The man named Tiger blushed as the others snickered until Yassen glared at them that is.

The time was up. 'Finally' Yassen thought. "Sir, the sergeant wants to see you". Yassen glared at the soldier who didn't collapse out of fright like the others. 'Interesting' he thought.

"You called for me". The sergeant looked up. Yassen had to hide a flinch at how the sergeant looked. 'This isn't good'. "Cossack. Wolf is due back in two weeks" the sergeant said looking at Yassen. Even though he looked emotionless the sergeant knew that he would be confused. "He finally found his son, or more correctly his son found him". Yassen still confused stood still. "his son is the once Alex Rider,"

"FUCK". Everyone ran and decide to skip dinner that night just to stay away from the former assassin.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey I got a question, how did Alex end up with Ian and did wolf know about Alex? Well wolf didn't know that Alex was his son. and Alex's mother cannot remember name really wanted a child so they adopted and Ian had custody if anything happened to Alex's father and no body told Alex, not Ian, Blunt, Jones or anyone as they didn't know who his real father was and didn't want him killed by rider enemies. Until the DNA test that is.**_

Chapter: 3

"Alex, Alex." Alex groaned and buried his head back under the covers. "M'way." "Alex if you don't get up, you'll get very cold, _very _quickly" Wolf stepped back and grinned as his son Alex glared at him. "Your mean" Alex yawned.

"Breakfast now Alex".

"Fine".

"Ta, see you downstairs in 10 minutes" Wolf bounced out of the door. Only to poke his head back in "Oh, and Eagle is downstairs, Snake wants to do a medical and Panda is coming over later." Alex groaned.

Not Panda. He would take any one of Tom's pranks over Panda. And Tom was bad enough for everyone let alone having one of his pranks set on you.

"Morning Alex Lyca" Alex glared at the overly hyper, happy guy. Eagle was use to waking up early in the morning and moving straight away but he still wasn't a morning person. It showed and annoyed Alex who _wasn't _use to waking up early and _wasn't _a morning person.

"When you've had breakfast Alex, I want you to come upstairs with me so I can do a medical." All he got in reply was a grunt. Everyone knew Alex hated medicals.

"But you did it the day before yesterday". The man put down his paper while Wolf and Eagle grinned into their coffee. Alex wished he could bite his words back, take them and shove them as far down as inhumanly possible. Everyone knew that Snake was protective of his unit and family, and Alex just happened to be in both.

Alex shrunk back into his seat. "Do you want to eat your words and be quiet for the next 3 check ups, that includes no back talking, no sarcastic comments and no making excuses, or do you want to suffer the most horrible torment I can think of and then make you do Wolf's and Eagle's worst nightmare's just so you won't be wanting to think of doing that again?

Alex gulped. "Don't you think…." Eagle cut off the frowning Wolf, "Shut up I want to see what happens." Eagle ignored Wolf's famous death glare for watching the drama that was taking place.

"What was that?" Eagle was grinning like a maniac now. "The first one" Alex whispered and looked down at his breakfast. Eagle looked disappointed at the loss of his entertainment, while Snake picked up his newspaper and continued reading.

Jack had gone back to her parents after the third attempt on her life, well sent back both MI6 and Wolf agreed that it would be better and Alex wanted to still be able to see her in 10 years.

"I'll some up as soon as I can get a cover and know I'm not being followed."

"But Alex..."

"No Jack let's not make this harder than it already is" Alex then hugged Jack while slipping something into her pocket.

"It's encoded" he whispered without moving his lips.

Then he pulled away and walked back to his father to watch until Jack was gone. If anyone was watching they would have seen a normal looking scene in a normal looking place. But Alex still missed Jack and hadn't heard from her in a while.

"WOLF'. Eagle cracked up, while Wolf winced he wondered how long until Snake found it.

"GET YOUR FUCKING ASS UP HERE!!!"

"What did you do?" Eagle asked not much could make Snake swear and whenever something did well you didn't want to be on the receiving end of it. Wolf ran up the stairs hoping that Snake wasn't pissed about what he thought that he was.

"_What _is this" Alex was sitting grinning on the bathroom bench grinning at Wolf.

"Paintball" Wolf muttered. Alex was covered in small bruises everywhere on his naked torso, legs and arms, except on his crutch and the old bullet wound. Though Snake hadn't quite seen that yet. "He and Tom somehow managed to convince me that they needed it. I didn't know he got hit so much, he usually manages to dodge them."

Snakes eyes narrowed. "I'm going to go hook up Tom to a lie detector and get him to tell me the truth."

Wolf and Alex groaned 'not good!'

"What was that" the pissed medic and SAS soldier poked his head back in.

"Nothing" Alex and Wolf said looking way too innocent.

Snake sent them one more glare before storming out of the house. 'Now to find a big man who will do what I say a lie detector and a little brat who has way too many bad ideas'.

_**another thing looking for a beta**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone sorry it's taken so long to post up another chappie but i just had so much going on and just managed to convince my mum that i am doing work when really i am typing this up for all you lovely people. Also it's still the original rating because I decided after reading some others that this really wasn't that bad but language warning. Oh and don't like don't read. Enjoy!!

_Chapter: 4_

"Tom, tell me what happened yesterday" Snake began. They were in a room that was small and white. "Fine. First of all, why are we in the death chamber?" "No other rooms free." "OK well let's see, I woke up and felt horny so I masturbated. Then I had a shower to wash off the cum, but discovered that I was still horny."

Snake just sat back with a blank face, he had long ago discovered that it was better to let Tom talk without interruptions. However Lion, who was in the background,(because obviously Snake couldn't capture Tom without backup) was shocked by the teen's balls at saying all of this to an SAS soldier and also the fact that he wanked that much.

"So, I wanked again. By then I was pretty tired but hungry and my brother wanted to have to bathroom. So, I went to get some food. But mum and dad started fighting. I decided to get some food from Wolf and Alex."

Snake started to listen they were getting somewhere. Lion still had his jaw hanging down and shot Snake a look to say 'what? How is this boy so important.' Snake ignored it.

"Anyway I went over there, ate, hung out with Al and then after dinner I went home to sleep."

Snake shot up looking furious. "What? That's it?" he said quietly.

"Yup that's it. Unless you want to hear about me wanking to the hot new girl in school."

"Thanks but no thanks." Tom grinned.

"Lion shut up," Lion blanched at the look that Snake gave him and shut up.

"what about Alex's bruises."

"Oh yeah we asked Wolf if we could go paintballing alone, but he insisted on coming so Alex wouldn't get hurt too badly and you wouldn't be too angry. But we always try to aim away from his chest anyway so only the odd one he doesn't dodge hits there."

"And Wolf?"

"We aimed nearly everywhere" Tom and Lion grinned everyone at the SAS knew about Wolf because of his famous temper.

"Did Alex let some hit him?"

"No because that's too painful. But Alex did hit Wolf somewhere very painful and Wolf went crazy so maybe some of his hit him."

"Why aren't you covered in bruises."

"I am but I didn't want my parents to see, so I stole some make up to cover them up."

"Hmm... and how many times have you wanked today?"

"Hmm.. I don't usually count."

"OK then an estimate."

"4 so far."


	5. Chapter 5

"Alex" Wolf stood awkwardly in the doorway. "Umm...can you pack up your bag of old clothes?"

"Why" Alex was suspicious.

"We're going to Brecon Beacons."

"You're going back there?!"

"Yeah I'm a soldier remember? I have to go back sometimes."

Alex didn't say anything, something that Wolf had said didn't add up.

"What's going to happen to me?" Wolf shifted uncomfortably.

"That's the uhhh thing Alex. You have to come with me as we can't find anyone to look after you."

"What?" Wolf winced as Alex hissed out the word looking ready to kill something.

"It won't be like last time I promise Alex. And Ben is going to be there so you won't get behind. Also I will be there to protect you from the others and no one is forcing you to do anything apart from a few activities. Please I can't leave you alone here."

Alex froze thinking about it for a second. "On one condition. Tom comes with me."

"Only if I don't get pranked."

"It'll be tough but I'll see what I can do."

"That'll have to do. Oh and tell him not to piss off 'sir'"

Alex's eyebrow rose "'sir'?"

"Yeah he the toughest guy I ever met and the best teacher there."

"Please Tom?"

"No only if I get to prank Hero."

"No but you can prank everyone else. Though, warning I will not join you in pranks against Panda."

"Hmmm...."

"And they'll have new meat to 'test'."

"Alright fine, you're carrying some of the stuff though."

"Fine."

"Ready?"

"Ready Wolf" came the call from the call from the two innocent looking teens.

"What the HELL?!? Three bags Tom? How much shit do you have."

"I'm wounded 'shit' Wolf? How dare you" Tom said while Alex stood hiding a grin.

"Hum fine, sorry."

"No, only if you carry it."

Wolf growled living up to his name "fine".

Wolf grunted while Alex passed 10 pounds to a grinning Tom.

"Hey, can we stop at a supermarket. I can't live without sugar when on no sleep."

"Alright I'm driving, so we can listen to Alex's music. The stuff that is appropriate only." Alex and Tom grinned while Eagle blushed. The last time they had ignored all of his warnings and stole his iPod. They found the kids of 88 "our house" the dirtier version. Moral never listen to certain playlists if there are people underage in the car. Tom loved his music of course but Eagle made sure that there was always heaps of space between him and Wolf for an entire week.

**And that dearies is how Alex and tom found themselves at one Brecon bacons and Yassen found himself in a very strange position. Who thinks I should make panda gay? And going after Alex or maybe tom? Hmmm could be very interesting.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter: 6_

Yassen sat on his bed remembering. The way that the soft bounce blond hair fell. How his smile could light up the room. The way that his witty replies to his employer's threats nearly made him laugh out loud. The graceful way that he ran away and dodged bullets. How even though he had inherited the luck of the devil he still managed to get into trouble.

Damn now he had a little problem to deal with before they arrived. Yassen leaned back onto his bed; eyes closed and thought of him as his hand drifted down to the zipper of his pants. The room was soon filled with the sounds of moans and groans as Yassen rubbed harder and harder….

_Gotta get-get, gotta get-get__  
__Gotta get-get, gotta g-g-g-get-get-get, get-get___

_Boom boom boom, gotta get-get__  
__Boom boom boom, gotta get-get__  
__Boom boom boom, gotta get-get__  
__Boom boom boom, gotta get-get__  
_

_Hero looked over at his son with concern as he continued to look out of the window ignoring his friend who was looking through the music on Alex's iPod._

_Tom had tried to break Alex out of his mood but failed miserably and as he had said to K-unit at the supermarket with a shrug "you can't talk to Al when he gets like this. Thank God, he doesn't always do it but you need to wait for him to come to you and talk about what is bothering him." _

_Since then Tom had let Alex broad knowing that what he was thinking about and what was wrong. Any attempts to talk to Alex where met with a grunt and a glare from Tom. They soon gave up, but they didn't stop worrying._

"_Hey Al? Tap my foot or something if you can hear" Tom breathed during a particularly loud verse of a random song. It was a good thing they were in the noisier truck otherwise neither of them would have tried to talk to the other._

_Tom barely contained his grin when a tap on hand on the seat came. "Is it about going to Brecon Beacons."_

"_Yeah, but that's not all of it" Alex breathed back. Tom put the iPod down and faked being tired by leaning against Alex. _

"_Can you tell me now or are you going to wait until we arrived, or aren't you going to say" Alex threw a look over at Tom "of course I'm going to tell you Tom. You already know about all that I have gotten up to basically my entire life. But I'll tell you when we arrive because I don't want them to overhear."_

"_Alright" Tom shifted so he was more comfortable and could hide his expression. Alex sighed and turned so Tom's head was on his chest. _

"_Thanks."_

"_On another subject Tom. Remember no pranking people too badly and no pranking the stricter people."_

"_I promised didn't I?" Tom grinned in his 'sleep'._

_Alex sighed again and turned his head to look back out of the window again aware that Wolf had turned to look at him again._

_Hero smiled inwardly at the sight on the back seat Tom leaning on Alex with his arms around his middle, eyes closed and Alex leaning against the window looking out again with his arms around Tom. He smiled at the thought of Panda's reaction to seeing Alex and Tom like this._

_Oh yes this trip was going to be fun. Wolf got one last look at the teens before turning around to face forward as Ben drove them onto the beginning of the road to Brecon Beacons…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Because I always forget to do this, none of this is mine. Oh and swearing warning, and slight obsession. Enjoy! Working on the next chapter **

Chapter 7

Yassen stood at the doorway of the mess hall watching as the soldiers ate. He didn't pay attention though. "Good evening sir" Yassen tilted his head to look at the younger soldier in surprise (not that it showed though). He shifted under Yassen's gaze.

"Commander said that you are not to meet K-unit at the entrance until everything has been explained. Instead you are to take the new recruits for a run." The soldier cowered under the assassin's angry glare, and then he turned and walked briskly away.

_What__? How could they do this to me? They know I want to see him. Maybe they are trying to save themselves. Stop him, the precious weapon _his heart felt like a lump of lead punched into his chest _from being hurt, or maybe to keep him in their hands. __**No.**_ _SAS is not like that, MI6 is, but has no jurisdiction here. The commander only gives them training and gains their trust, they also give him orders but that hardly ever happens_. Yassen stood at the lake consumed by his thoughts not even realising where he was.

The new recruits had been told what to do and when they had finished breakfast, walked over to where Yassen was. "Should we tap him?" one asked.

"Sure go ahead, I'm sure he'd like that" another answered with a sneer marring his face.

"Wonder what he's thinking of?" Yassen slowly came back to the world and was listening to the recruit's gossip, ironically reminded of the old women in his village back in Russia.

"You know I heard he knows the boy who's coming."

"Nah, I heard that he was sent to kill him, but couldn't"

"Like that could happen. He's fast and can be deadly, but he's not an assassin, he's a _teenager_ for fuck's sake. Also there is no way that Yassen could work for the other side, otherwise why would he be here?"

"Ohm... I really think we should break him out of his trance."

A sigh was heard "Alright then". Footsteps sounded behind Yassen, coming up behind him. Yassen turned to see scared soldiers.

"What are you still doing here? You are suppose to be running"

"But Sir"

"Are you telling me that if none of your superiors were on the battle field with you that you would not run or shoot, just standing there waiting for orders that will never come?"

"No Sir" was the the collected reply. Scared faces staring at Yassen intimidated by his quiet voice never trust a man who doesn't shout.

"Then what are you still doing here?" Yassen could have sworn he saw dust imprints of them left in the air. He grinned _now to begin the chase, _slipping off to force punishment on those at the back


	8. Chapter 8

_ok, so I know it took a long time, But I have a new beta and this one will keep bugging me for new chapters as he really likes this story. btw need a nickname for him, if you think of a entertaining one. review! Please tell me! :) enjoy. oh and disclaimer only characters you don't recognize (like panda) are mine_

"Alex" Wolf said shifting nervously. Alex looked up suspiciously from where he was playing cards with Tom. "The Sergeant wants to see you." Alex nodded.

"Why does he only want to see Alex? Has he not heard of me, and fell for my charms" Tom said, mock gasping.

"No, who would ever fall for your charms? I mean I'm the hot one" Alex replied, grinning at Tom.

Tom grinned and put his cards on the ground in preparation for after Alex's meeting, and lay on his bed. Eagle glanced at Tom, obviously scared of the boy, but that's not surprising after the 'incident'. Alex walked out of the door to take the 10 minute jog to the office.

"Take a seat" the heavy weight secretary grunted at Alex. Alex fidgeted wondering what the hell was going on, when the sergeant yelled through the sturdy door "IN NOW."

Alex sighed, _nothing has changed_. The sergeant look up at Alex as he dropped into the seat in front of his desk, annoyed that he was unable to reach his file even though he was the son of one of his men. "As you already know the rules, I expect you and your friend to follow them. Also there is a new teacher here. You know him. He is under our protection, and I want NO funny business. You hear?"

Alex nodded already mentally going through everyone he knew that was still alive when the door opened.

"You wanted to see me sergeant?"

"Cossack, good timing"

Alex stood, his blood cold. COSSACK? There was only one person he knew with that name. He turned to see the familiar ice blue eyes staring back at him emotionlessly. Alex stood up from his seat, not understanding how he could, as he couldn't even feel his legs. He walked over to Yassen and reached out to touch his face. Yassen didn't move away as hesitant fingers touched his stubble. Ice blue eyes stared into stunned brown. Yassen didn't see it coming.

Holding his bleeding nose while automatically checking if it was broken, Alex shouted "HOW DARE YOU PRETEND TO DIE? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU SENT ME TO SCORPIA?" Alex then jumped on Yassen, pinning him down as he punched everywhere he could reach, tears rolling down his face unnoticed. Yassen didn't move, just took it until the secretary came in and plucked Alex easily off him easily, holding the slumped teenager up with his arms behind his back. The ex-assassin stood up slowly taking in the boy he had lusted after for so long, regretting all that he had done to him, failing to protect him. He took a step closer and slowly reached out his hand, he had to touch the scarred teen "Alex" he whispered.

"Don't" Alex's head snapped up. "Don't even" he spat out as he ripped himself out of the restraints and walked out of the door, not noticing his bruised and bleeding knuckles.

"Get that looked at" the sergeant said, looking back down at his mountain of paper work unfazed by what had just gone down. "And remember the curfew; you're not on duty tonight."

Yassen walked out, already knowing what the sergeant wanted him to do. He turned in the opposite direction to Alex, towards his cabin, ignoring his magnitude of injuries for the moment.


	9. Chapter 9

Alex punched the wall. Why him? He knew it sounded angsty and cliché, but seriously, why did this kind of stuff always happen to him? All the missions, and now a guy he though had died, and had been sent to the most notorious agency in the intelligence world, was alive? What did fate have planned next, wizards coming alive, and men becoming pregnant? Alex really didn't want to know.

A drop of water landing on his neck was the only warning he had before the skies opened up, drenching him as the rain grieved with him at the hand fate had dealt him. Alex turned to return to the cabin, not noticing his blood mixing with the rain and dripping into the mud, or the shadow that slipped around the corner.

A crash of lightning punctuated the return of Alex to the cabin.

"Holy crap, Cub!" Eagle exclaimed dropping his cards in time for Snake to peek at them, and for Fox to peek at both hands. Wolf stood up and walked over to his son, sensing Alex's need for him; he opened his arms and pulled Alex close as he collapsed into his arms, finally letting go of the tears. Knowing that he was safe in Wolf's arms, he soaked the SAS uniform.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to protect you" Hero whispered over and over, wondering why he didn't at least warn Alex before, but knowing the answer nonetheless. "Just wanted you to be happy" he said as he kissed Alex's drenched blond hair. The other soldiers turned back to their game, but not before Snake put the first aid kit he had just got just for Alex on his bed.

Father and son stood at the door until Alex pulled away slightly and shut the door, not looking at any one in particular, his parting words as "Fox is going to win."

Snake and Eagle both folded, having learnt earlier that Alex was practically psychic at times. Snake stood up and grabbed the item on his bed, Alex walking over in response to a glare from Snake, remembering their agreement. All eyes were on Alex as he sat silently, all trying to reassure themselves that the younger member was going to be okay.


	10. Chapter 10

Yassen walked through the room.

Spider was inside. He didn't want to go in to face the questions he would get. Spider was the quietest but not around him for some reason, though normally he picked up on Yassen's moods which was useful.

Yassen sighed and finally walked in.

Spider turned around to see Yassen in the doorway. He never heard him, Yassen just always appeared.

Spider was one of the few to know Yassen's name while to everyone else he was sir. And Spider loved it.

"so what happened?"

"Saw him, better reaction then I thought."

"He look the same?"

"Older." Yassen lay down on his bed and looked up. Spider gave up, Yassen would talk when he wanted to.

Spider looked out the window to see a figure walking towards the toilets. It was a small boy but not blond, so not Alex.

He had an idea.

"Do you know if he brought anyone with him?"

"Yeah a boy named Tom."

"They're good friends right?"

"As far as I know" Yassen was suspicious. Good.

"Well there should be a file on him in MI6. Wonder if he is the only reason."

"Mm"

"I mean, what if Tom was planted there. I've heard of some experiments."

"Spider"

"Yeah?" 'Crap' he thought

"Already checked."

"Good, because I've guarded experimentations and they are not pleasant."

Yassen gives him a look.

"How do you even know if he's safe? What's so attractive about Alex"

"If I knew that then I'd still be working, or dead."

Spider sat up, resisting growling. He looked at the amazing specimen in front of him.

"How do you even know that he likes you back?"

"I don't Spider. Leave it."

"NO! I will not. You do enough leaving for us both. Why haven't you picked someone else? Someone who returns your feelings, Yassen, someone who notices you and cares. I've heard you scream out his name, and then wake up looking for someone who's not there. Pick someone who is." Spider jumped up and walked over to Yassen who had sat up. But at least the dead, rejected look was gone. Now was the anger that was burning straight at him.

"Spider. SHUT UP! I can't pick someone else, I've tried. Now. LEAVE IT ALONE" Yassen jumped up and yelled at Spider until he was sitting on his bed with Yassen curved over him like a wave about to crash down and chase him to the shore where he burnt out. Terrifying to look at but so beautiful you could cry at the same time.

"Never" Spider whispers.

Yassen glared at him once more before turning back around and lay down on the bed turning away. Spider was left to turn off the lights and go into bed as well. 'Hope you enjoyed the show Pup.'


End file.
